


Five times Riley talked about Delphi and one time she talked to her

by Nyodrite



Series: Misfits at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: For a HP RP I am doing with several others.“Look,” Diggory says, not even the slightest bit concerned with matching her speed with his longer legs. Inwardly, Riley curses him viciously for being so much taller then her. “I wanted, to thank you - for Delphi.”She spares him a glance and says flatly, “I don’t know what that is.”





	1. One

“Hey, Ritesmith!” 

As a rule, Riley doesn’t look when people call her last name, it tends to mean that some idiot or asshole or some combination of the two decided that she insulted them somehow - either from ignoring them, from the unforgivable sin of being a Slytherin or, as she gets older, because she said no and rejected someone - and that she needed to answer for it.

Staff, of course, do use her last name but they don’t just _shout it down the hall_ and, besides, the only one she talks to frequently usually just bombarded her with flocks of paper dragons to get her attention - but, then, Professor Jinn was something else.

“Hey-” This time the voice is quieter and the _thump-thud_ of someone’s heavy-footed approach from behind her has Riley turning to face them, less to acknowledge them and more so her back isn’t open for a potential hex.

“Diggory.” Riley says, startled and greeting the other automatically as she grips her bag strap rather then blatantly aim her wand at the boy’s face. Diggory was a _Hufflepuff,_ she could at least trust in his sense of _fair play_ to keep him from hexing her without warning. “What do you need.”

“What? No.” the hufflepuff denies, “I don’t _need_ anything-”

Riley nearly sighs, she should have expected it after yesterday’s incident, that her _…rescue_ of the first year would place her into the _potential friend_ category for the boy. “Then I’m leaving.” She cuts him off instead, turning on her heel to stalk down the hall.

She makes it three strides before he’s walking in step with her, Riley has to resist the urge to hex him - just what _would_ his admirers think of him if he came down with a terrible case of acne?

“Look,” Diggory says, not even the slightest bit concerned with matching her speed with his longer legs. Inwardly, Riley curses him viciously for being so much taller then her. “I wanted, to thank you - for Delphi.”

She spares him a glance and says flatly, “I don’t know what that is.”

“ _Who.”_ Diggory insists, “Delphi’s the first year Hufflepuff you rescued yesterday.” Then, moving swiftly so he’s before her, he looks her in the eye and says, with great sincerity, “ _Thank you_.”

Riley…Riley is not used to people thanking her, which is why she scoffs and pushes past him with a scathing comment of, “Maybe if you looked out for your First Years better, _Diggory_ , you wouldn’t need a _Slytherin_ to save them. But, then, I guess courage isn’t a _Hufflepuff_ trait, now is it?”

Maybe she’ll get lucky and he won’t bug her again? Somehow, Riley doesn’t think so.

Hufflepuffs were annoyingly persistent.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Riley is almost expecting the flock of dragons to come bother her at lunchtime.

The animated paper creatures land around her plate, save two, and amuse themselves with prodding the food on it. One lands in her hair, delicate paper claws clinging to it so the dragon could perch there, while the last lands on her hand, demanding her attention.

 **I heard you were quite the hero the other day**. The dragon demanding her attention wins were folded to display the message and, after a glance to make sure she had read it, it bounded off to play with the others.

Riley nearly grumbled but the dragon that had been in her hair showed her another message, **I also see that you've gained some admirers for it.**

That had her flushing because she had noticed the looks that the two Hufflepuffs had sent her after the incident - as if some _world-altering_ thing had taken place and changed their views of the very _universe_ \- and she sent a scowl to the dragons’ sender.

Professor Jinn offered her a smile, raising a glass as a silent toast.


	3. Three

“Hey, _**Ritesmith**_!” Riley nearly sighed at the haughty call, her steps not faulting even as she palmed her wand.

The hurried rush of pounding feet told her that the boy calling her name did not take the hint to leave her alone. The Malfoy brat reared to a stop before her and she was inwardly smug over the ugly red flush of exertion on his face. 

“ _Ritesmith_.” The brat tried again, huffing.

Riley rolled her eyes when the brat’s two friends loomed on either side in order to keep her from leaving. _First year boys- no, first year pureblood boys, **honestly.**_

“Malroy?” She took pleasure in, when the normal coloring had just been returning, he turned red once more.

“ ** _Malfoy_**!” The brat snapped the visibly collected himself to say, “I see you've gained a _fan_ , Ritesmith.”

 _He's talking about my little shadow_ , she mused -and in **_no_** _way_ was that thought fond - and, honestly, there were many replies she could give to that.

She went with what amused her most.

“Take a good look, _**Malroy**_ ,” Riley told him, hexing the three still from the neck down before walking past them, now certain of no curse aimed at her back. “Likely it'll be the closest to ever having one.”

The enraged “ **RITESMITH**!” as she walked away was music to her ears.


End file.
